new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Watterson
Special Moves Neutral B - Wanda, the Wonderful Wand Of Wonder Richard takes out his magic wand. With this he can two things: He can preform wishes with his Neutral B and spells with his Side B. Wishes are completely based on situation, but with Spells, you can choose one by pressing a Button. Whether or not you use the Spells or Wishes, you’ll have to wait 3 1/2 seconds to use this move again. Wishes #I wish it was raining pancakes - Pancakes fall from the sky, eating them will heal 15% damage. (Initiates when opponents are close up.) #I wish I was taller - Richard grows bigger. (Initiates when opponent is near a high percentage.) #I wish it wasn't so hot - Fire attacks do less damage and Richard gains ice powers. (Initiates when Richard is up against an opponent with fire attacks or if he’s at a high percentage.) #I wish for a cape - Richard obtains a cape, making him lighter, and making him float. (Initiates when opponents are far away.) Spells #(B) Slow Down Spell - Slows down the opponent’s movement speed. #(A) Love Spell - Stuns the opponent with a horniness effect. #(X) Reverse Spell - Makes the opponent repeat the last three moves they performed in reverse. Side B - The Sluzzlewurzt Richard takes out the Sluzzlewurzt, throwing it and making it slide on the ground. Holding B let’s Richard shoot out a ball of unhealthy ingredients at the opponent, which explodes into grease when an opponent touches it, covering them in the substance and causing the opponent to be constantly damaged. Tapping B gives you the normal Sluzzewurzt. The Sluzzlewurzt leaves a trail of grease on the ground as it slides, making the ground slippery for opponents. When it slides across the ground, it doesn’t actually hurt opponents if their in its path, rather it just pushes them a bit before stopping. Opponents can attempt to eat the Sluzzlewurzt, but doing so grants little healing and makes the opponent heavier. Both the grease and sausage stay for 3 seconds, and you’ll have to wait 2 to use it again. Up B - Sky Streaking Richard strips of all of his clothes and climbs onto a pole. His clothes can latch onto opponents when pulled off, and they can even be tripped on. On the ground, Richard can move up and down on the pole, and can dismount anytime by pressing Up B, causing him to jump off. While Richard jumps off, he can damage opponents in his way. In the air, Richard automatically jumps off the pole as soon as he grabs onto it. Down B - Sward Richard sweats Sward. (Sweat made out of Lard. It’s as gross as it sounds.) When initiating, the sweat drops push back opponents. It also makes a puddle of Sward to appear on the ground, which trips opponents. Holding B makes Richard sweat Sweese (Sward made out of cheese.) which lubricates Richard’s body and makes solid projectiles bounce off of him, though still retaining their damage, though on top of that it makes knockback decrease. Final Smash - Ring Of Fire Richard summons a dome of fart in the middle of the stage, trapping any opponents within its range. Opponents who aren’t in the dome can’t get inside, as if they touch the dome they’ll be stunned. As the other opponents in the dome are inside, fart clouds slowly appear that constantly damage the opponents. This Final Smash lasts for 7 seconds. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: “Aaah!” * KO Sound 2: "Aaaaaaaahh!" * Screen KO: "Gahh!" Taunts * Up Taunt: "Hmm..." * Side Taunt: *Does a smug smile* * Down Taunt: *Does a silly dance while exclaiming* Victory Options * Victory Option 1: "I am invincible! Ahahahahahaha!" * Victory Option 2: "The Wattersons will live on!!!!" * Victory Option 3: *Does an embarrassing dance* Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo - ??? Dash Attack - Rides in Pizza Delivery Bike Tilts Side - ??? Up - "I'm a ballerina!" Down - ??? Aerials Normal - ??? Forward - ??? Back - ??? Up - ??? Down - Super Slam Flying Attack Smash Attacks Forward: The Bunny Hop Up - ??? Down - ??? Grabs Grab: Hugs opponent Pummel: Squeezes opponent Forward Throw - ??? Back Throw - ??? Up Throw: Gives the opponent a Wonder Hug Down Throw: Jumps on top of opponent Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adults Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:Celebrities Category:All-Around Category:Playable Character Category:Characters